65 Words for Cam
by SDM56
Summary: "I shouldn't be jealous. I have no reason to be." Responding to super67759 CAM word challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Cam Word Challenge by super67759

Jealous

I shouldn't be jealous; I have no reason to be. She's found someone who enjoys the same things as she does. It doesn't matter that she's been spending more time with her than with me. Or that she's finally found someone who can understand her, the same way I used to be able too. No, I have no reason to feel jealous at all.

Then why the HELL do I feel this way. Oh, that's right because I _freaking_ love her.

Every time I look at them; I want to pull her off and tell her, I'm the one for her. But no I can't, because I'm the supportive best friend. Which is ridiculous, I should be the one she's holding, cuddling with, whispering sweet things and kissing me with her lips.

Her lips, god. I want to kiss them so bad, but I can't because it would probably damage our relationship and I can't have that.

I am a coward. There is no other way to describe what I am.

I am in love with Sam, and I'm a coward.

You want to know what the sad thing is she used to feel the same way about me, and I pushed her away. I was too scared, and now I've lost her. It's true when they say you don't know what you have until you've lost it.

Sam's happy and I'm still jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Word: Halloween

Halloween

It wasn't every day he got to see Sam dress up; usually Carly had to drag her into a dress or threaten her with taking away her bacon or something equally "terrifying" according to Sam. He rolled his eyes. Only Sam would consider taking food away from her would be considered harmful deed, punishable by god.

But on Halloween, no one had to force her to dress up. Sam did that all by herself.

Last year she did the whole zombie thing; she scared the living crap out of me. I know embarrassing considering I'm bigger than her, but she's Sam, and she's scarier than Miss. Briggs on a bad day.

This year Sam said she was going to "rock sexy". He smirked. Oh, how he would love to see her try. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or ugly, but this was Sam. There was no way in hell she could be sexy.

Carly, on the other hand, was always beautiful, but on Halloween, he deemed Carly as hot. How could he not. Last year, she was wonder women, and god damn did he want too…well…you know. He cleared his throat; this was no time to be thinking of Carly inappropriately, especially while she's changing into her costume and helping Sam get ready. Plus Spencer looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright, Freddie? You look a little flushed?" Spencer asked.

"Uh." I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, just excited about the party at Gibby's."

"Okay, don't forget to watch over Carly and Sam. Cause I have a feeling guys or…girls for that matter; aren't going to be able to keep their dirty little hands of them. In particular Sam, gee I don't know how her mother lets her buy a outfit like that." He shakes his head before walking into the kitchen.

Sam? He thought. Shouldn't he be more concerned about Carly? He shrugged it wasn't his problem.

"Freddie, you ready?" Carly called out from the top of the stairs. I turned around, oh sweet tamales! Carly is wearing a catholic school girl outfit. A white button up collar shirt tied into a knot around her mid-section, a plaid skirt, white knee socks and her hair in pig tales.

He gulped; yeah Spencer should have been more concerned about Carly than Sam.

"Uh…yeah…you look good." I said fidgeting with my cape.

She smirked. "You don't look so bad either, Superman." I laughed.

"Where's Sam? We need to leave soon, or we'll be more than fashionably late." I said looking at my pearpod.

"She already left so we can leave now." I looked up.

"What? When?" I asked, interrupting her. "I've been here for over an hour waiting for both of you. And I thought we were all gonna show up together." I asked feeling felt out.

"She was, but her mom called and she said she needed help with something. I just hope they're not out there doing something incredibly stupid, like stealing a car or breaking into a deli shop. Plus she left through the back; something about her surprising you with her costume." She licked her lips thinking about Sam in her costume, I frowned.

"Okay, then let's get out here." She nodded.

* * *

The place was packed who would have ever thought people would show up. I mean, sure Gibby's a cool guy but still he's not that popular. Oh well I'm not complaining.

Garbing my drink I look around for Carly, I've been waiting to ask her to dance for a while now but she's been all over the place talking to people. I smirked Gibby was dancing with his girlfriend; though it looked like he was having a hard time dancing in that hotdog costume.

Anyways back to looking for Carly. Ah, there she was talking to some blond in red dress. He guessed.

Oh my sweet mustard sauce. That was Sam in a red hot devil dress and not just any red devil outfit but a skin tight devil costume. He found his eyes roaming her body like a piece of meat. Hot red high heels, red fishnet tights with a pitch fork as decoration, bright red dress barely covering…certain areas, a small pitch fork in her hand and headband with devil horns. He could partially feel the drool on his chin or was he drooling?

Spencer was right, how could Sam's mom allow her to buy that let alone wear it. He wasn't about to go complain about it; nope he wasn't complaining at all. He was defiantly going to ask Sam to dance.

Sam certainly was a blond headed demon tonight, but he didn't mind…at least tonight.

* * *

Carly scowled as she saw Freddie eyes wander over Sam's body, though; she couldn't exactly be mad at him; Sam's body was smoking hot. Still her eyes narrowed as she saw him make his way toward them.

"Everything thing alright cupcake?" Sam asked not missing the happy expression turned sour before her eyes.

"Yeah, but Freddie is making his way over here and I don't like the way he's looking at you." She said narrowing her eyes once more.

Sam laughed before winking at me. "Don't worry cupcake; I only have eyes for you and that painfully short plaid skirt." I blushed Sam smirked.

"Hey." I said feeling a little uncomfortable being around two sexy girls one being blond and the other brunette.

"Sup nerd." Sam said not being phased with the attention she was receiving from everyone including myself. I smiled same old Sam. I shouldn't be worried, though Carly looked pissed.

"I...err…was wondering if you wanted to uh dance with me Sam?" I said meeting blue eyes. She looked thoughtful for a moment before turning me down. Wait…she turned me down. I grimaced as she winked at Carly.

"Why not?" I asked feeling let down.

"I have a date." Sam answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned. "Then where is he?" I asked letting the irritation get a hold of me. "I haven't seen you with talking to anyone other than Carly, and I'm pretty sure you arrived alone." I glared at her.

Sam opened her mouth to respond but was cut by Carly sliding her arm around Sam's waist.

"Sam is my date Freddie! And I would appreciate you to back off before I have to kick your ass for making my women angry." Carly said with a forceful look. Sam was pleased beyond belief.

I literally felt my jaw drop to the ground. Sam…Carly…date…together? No way!

"Sorry, Freddie but Carly is my girlfriend, plus I don't want to dance with a wanna be super loser."

I sighed. I should have been more shocked, but I'm surprisingly not. Those longing gazes, the holding hands, the extremely long hugs and secret whispers they shared suddenly made sense.

"Since when?" I asked. Carly answered.

"Three weeks ago when I helped Sam go costume shopping, and I saw her in this." She said referring to what Sam was wearing. I nodded.

"No hard feelings?" Carly asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said smiling at them. After promising to tell me the details later, Sam led Carly to the dance floor.

What to do now? Hmm, Wendy looked pretty cute earlier in that nurse costume. I smirked, and she was single.

Glancing one more time to the dance floor and I frowned. Spencer asked him to keep other peoples' hands off them, but did that include themselves?


End file.
